What I really want
by AlexMegumi29
Summary: I want them together.. but then, I don't..


**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic! I hope you like it guys! It's supposed to be a one shot but that depends on how things turn out. Enjoy!**

LUCY'S POV

I was sitting on my usual seat. The famous Fairytale was still and always will maintain its rowdy features. On my left, Cana was gulping an entire barrel of beer, having it as her breakfast. Elfman was yelling about something manly, Gray was looking for his beloved clothes with Juvia behind a nearby pole with hearts stuck in her eyes as she feasts it with the ice mage. Levy is in her book's world. With Gajeel beside her and dozing off as usual. And Wendy is simply being adorable as she chats with her Exceed Carla.

'_Things will never change here, won't it_?' I thought as a smile crept into my lips as I watch my guild.. but then my eyes went to a certain short white haired mage's direction. She was currently on a table with my Salmon haired Dragon slayer partner, Natsu who was laughing from their conversation with Happy devouring a fish.

'_or maybe it gets better..' _ Lisanna just came home from Edolas.. I have to admit I just love her. She's sweet and became a sister to me next to Levy. Not to mention, she was Natsu's "_girly friend"_ when they were kids. Her coming home didn't affect my partnership with Natsu though. He never treated me as a replacement for Lisanna and we were just like before, just had a new friend. My smile keeps getting wider as I keep starring at my guild mates.

"Oh, Lucy..Good Morning" Mira-chan said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Mira-chan!.Good Morning!" I greeted her with a warm smile. She returned my smile, but her eyes went to where my eyes were before. Maybe she saw me looking at them. A smile went on my lips again.

"Don't they look cute together?" I said with a grin."They're just like a family!" I let a squeal out of my lips.

"Yeah, but aren't you lonely?" she said in a kind of teasing way. I raised a brow. _Why would I? Being lonely was the last thing I could feel right now. A friend just came back from the dead. I believe I spent plenty of time with Natsu and Happy so why not spare some for Lisanna? I'd be a jerk if I get jealous of her. Which I won't._

"Why would I be?" I spoke my thoughts. The barmaid let out a sigh.

" You see Lucy-" She started but was cut off by the trio we were talking aboput.

"Lusheeeeee!" Natsu yelled coming our way with his signature grin on him. Lisanna and Happy was behind him.

"Let's go on a job! Lisanna said she was taggin' along!" He continued as he lays a paper on the table.

_A job? It would be nice going with Lisanna. We would have a great time together. But.. I kind of want them to have more time together. We had plenty here on the guild. Maybe they should catch on with the time they lost._

"Uhh.. I.. I'm .. uhh.. I'm going on a day off today!" I blurted. "Anyway.. maybe you could just go without me. I was exhausted from the last job."

"But Lucy.. the job last time wasn't really that hard." Natsu retorted. And Happy agreed with an "Aye"

"I just think a day off would be nice." I reasoned.

" so, maybe we could go tomorrow?" Lisanna said joining the conversation.

"NO! Just go on that job.. and have fun.. I'm going to train a little tomorrow so I wouldn't go either.. just go on the job.. don't mind me." I said with a determined smile on my face. _You guys need catching time and I'm gonna give it to you! Just accept it!_

"Well, if you're that pushy.. then I guess were going then. But this job won't end for a week at the least." Natsu said half- heartedly agreeing.

"Aye.. But if Lushee says so.. maybe we can catch up with Lisanna when she was gone." Happy murmured.

_That's right! I just want you guys to get happy and have times together…Since Natsu and Happy will always be my partner. I want them to have some quality time together with their -chan told me once that they were really depressed when Lisanna "died"._

"Well.. you guys better go now.. That'll be a pretty far trip!" I told them.

" so, Lucy- chan.. I'm borrowing these two for a while.. We'll be back in no time ok?" Lisanna said as they headed towards the door.

"Yeah.. Bye Luce..Were going on a mission when I get back ok?" Natsu said with a hint of blue in his words.

"Sure ! have a safe trip! Natsu, Happy better not give Lisanna a hard time!" I warned them before they completely vanished through door.

I let a breath out. Finally! I felt like I did the right thing.. While they're gone, I might as well seize the moment and have a Lucy-time for myself. While they're catching time with Lisanna, I could catch time for myself. Since they tag along with me 24/7. A warm bath would be perfect.

"Lucy.. " Mira-chan once again managed to snap me out of my thoughts.

"I see, you're trying to give my little sister (Lisanna) and Natsu some time together. But how about you?" She said and I swear there's a hint of worry in her voice.

"Mira-chan.. I'd be just fine! I have plenty of time with Natsu anyways. More than enough actually.. so I think I should give them time together like they used to have."

"That's very sweet of you Lucy… just promise me you'd be ok.. okay?" she said with her natural beam returning to her gorgeous face.

" Okay.. Mira-chan.. I'm going back home .. I feel like a bath would be great!" I said as I stretch my arms up to my head.

With that I headed to my apartment. Looking forward with a little Lucy-time.

…

Here I am with on a train. Heading to a new job! Talk about Lucy-time.

When I went home, the land lady was there like an impending doom waiting for me. How could I forget it was time for me to pay for my rent! And to think that I shoved Natsu to go on another job when I desperately need one! Nice going Lucy!but still.. what I did was still right.

So I rushed to the guild doors and snatched a job on the board and gave it to Mira-chan. It's the first time I'm going on a solo one so I can't help but feel excited. Natsu might be mad if he knows that I did a job without anyone but he won't even know. I'm going to go back earlier than them. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

So here I am in a train. Mira-chan didn't accept my request without someone accompanying me. So,Loke showed up with his own magic and volunteered to be with me but I ordered him to go back to the spirit world for now and promised him that I'd summon him once we get there. I still count it as a solo job though, since he is practically my celestial spirit.

My job is to capture bandits who were robbing a certain museum every night. The pay will cover my rent and I would have extras. Without Natsu, I doubt I'd be paying for damages.

This is going to be fun!

….

At THE GUILD ( time skip for a day)

"WERE BACK!" Natsu yelled as he busted the guild doors open with a grin on his face which was opposite for his team mates. Lisanna and Happy was looking beat up and utterly exhausted.

"Wha—" Mira blurted. " Aren't you supposed to be home for at least a week?" shock emitting in her voice.

"Well.. yeahh.. but I beat up everything and turns out it was a piece o' cake!" Natsu said. Still with a grin.

"Natsu.. it was a tough one.. but you just went head on without even stopping the moment we arrived." Lisanna said as she planted her face on the table.

"Aye.. Then you burned everything into crisp as soon as we got into the enemy's lair. Then rushed again to go back home. You were all fired up. We didn't even had time to rest." Said a beat up happy mirroring Lisanna's exhaustion.

Mira giggled as she understood why Natsu acted like that. _And his next question is…._

"Where's Lucy?" _Yep knew it._ Mira was squealing in her mind. _How cute of Natsu?_

Noticing the barmaid dozing off, Natsu repeated his question. "MIRA.. where is Lucy?"

She snapped_.. Lucy went on a job. Uh-oh. Natsu's not gonna be happy with this one. Lucy also seemed to be excited with her job. But she's going to be fine. After all, she went with Loke. _A devious smile crept on Mira's lips as an idea went to her head. _Let's see how dense you really are Natsu_.

"She went on a job."

"WHAAAT?" sounded a pissed off fire- dragon slayer. " Why? I thought she was going on a day off? That's why she didn't come with us?"

"Apparently, she forgot that it was time to pay for her rent. So she needed to go on one ." she said with a smile covering her devious intentions. "But don't worry. She had_.. Loke."_ With emphasis on _Loke. _That sure shut Natsu up.

"Loke appeared like a prince in her shining armor. Telling her how he'd protect her from the bandits." Mira squealed in her mind as she continue, loving the pissed look on Natsu's face.

" Lucy seems to love his company, as she dragged him by the hand to the guild's doors as soon as he offered her his help." She wasn't lying though, Lucy did drag Loke out but not because she was excited, but was terrified of her land-lady waiting for her payment.

Mira absolutely loved the sneer that came out of Natsu's lips.

"What request did she go on to?" Natsu asked with an irritated expression not leaving his face.

"It was a simple one ,just capturing some thieves in Hargeon." Mira answered with her smile.

"Oh.." That was all Natsu managed to say as he turned around and headed for the guild doors. Leaving Lisanna and Happy unconscious.

….

NATSU'S POV

I walked out of the guild to have some fresh air, talking with Mira about Lucy wasn't the kind of welcome I was expecting. So here I am wandering around, without a destination in mind.

_Damn. I should've finished that job sooner, then I could've gone with Lucy for her job. Even though it wasn't a hard quest, I'll be more satisfied if I was there with her and make sure she was ok. I mean, all she has is Loke who'd definitely leave her to go back to the spirit world. If she just didn't push me to go on the job with Lisanna, I could have been with her and not burning my mind with all of this thinking._

I looked at my surroundings, I realized I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even realize where I was going. But seeing the pink building, I know exactly where I am. What are my feet thinking, dragging me to Lucy's apartment. As always, I leaped through her window. The moment I got in, her scent filled my senses. I never noticed how I was addicted to her aroma until now. It was a combination of Vanilla and Lavender. I felt home at her room, exhaustion from the job devouring me completely, I snuggled on her bed where her scent was at its strongest. My eyelids became heavier. _Luce._

…..

LUCY'S POV

Finally, after hours of travelling, I'm finally here, Hargeon. I'm surprised how tired I am despite of just sitting in the train for hours. So the first thing I did was look for a place to stay. I picked my bags and began to walk around the town. My eyes went to a certain eatery. A warm smile crept to my face as a memory filled my mind. _That was the place where I first treated Natsu after he saved me from that Bora guy…_ I laughed at the thought. The moment I met Natsu, he already rescued me even though he wasn't even trying, it's like everything was planned by fate, like we were destined to be what we are today. I feel my cheeks heat up. _What am I thinking? Were partners! Nothing more, nothing less!_

I sighed. And started to continue walking. It was about an hour when I found a place to stay. I landed on my temporary room's bed. My room is quite an average one. One bed and a table on the side and it was pink, just like my apartment. I rested my head on a pillow as my mind began to wander_. This job would take about 4 to 5 days. I wonder how Natsu and Lisanna are doing? Maybe they're having a great time_ _just like I thought they would._ I felt like something squeezed my heart as I think of them, I can't understand why a thought of them having fun together made me frown. It's what I wanted right? _'Lisanna is a great person I'm sure -… well, that's exactly why I'm feeling this.. I don't want to admit it but she's too great, Natsu might-…'_ another prang in my chest. _Baka, I don't even know what I feel now._

…..

NATSU'S POV

My consciousness once again embraced me. The moment it did, I drowned on the scent that filled the air. I buried my face in the pillow I was sleeping on to devour more of it remembering I was on Lucy's. _Lucy… Arghh! Why am I feeling like this? All I can think about now is Lucy and I freaking don't know why! _Then a hunch went into my mind… I shot right up from my- Lucy's bed. A smile perked from my lips. So _that's why._

**This was supposed to be a one shot but it may become two or three shots 'cause ideas keep on flowing.. heheh. I'm also working on my first fanfic so.. I hope you like it.. tell me what you think! And enjoy!**


End file.
